Cocktail Hour
by kalanthia
Summary: Esme freut sich auf einen stilvollen Ballabend, der sich zuerst in eine Ehekrise verwandelt, und dann mit heißem Versöhnungssex endet.


**Cocktail Hour**

Disclaimer: Twilight-Serie von Stephenie Meyer.

Timeline: Zwischen New Moon und Eclipse.

Esme

Es war der Abend des alljährlichen Krankenhaus-Benefiz-Balls und ich musste zugeben, dass ich mich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wirklich wirklich wirklich darauf freute.

Der Umstand, dass Edward Carlisle und mich diesmal nicht alleine begleiten, sondern Bella an seiner Seite haben würde, machte mich nur noch umso aufgeregter.

Alice und Jasper, Rose und Emmet würden zu Hause bleiben und später zur Jagd aufbrechen. Natürlich ließ es sich Alice jedoch nicht nehmen, mir und Bella bei den Vorbereitungen behilflich zu sein. Zu dritt belagerten wir seit drei Stunden Carlisles und mein Badezimmer, während mein Mann und Edward in die Räume unseres Sohnes ausgewichen waren. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen waren sie seit zwei Stunden mit duschen und ankleiden fertig und spielten seitdem Autorennen vor Edwards riesigem Fernsehbildschirm.

Alice hatte damit begonnen, Bellas und meine Haare in Lockenwickler zu drehen. Ich hatte Glück und durfte meine Frisur selbst bestimmen. Ich kämmte die Schläfenpartien zurück und fixierte meine Locken mit nur wenig Haarspray, weil ich den penetranten Geruch davon nicht gerne an mir hatte.

Bella hingegen war meiner quirligen Tochter ausgeliefert und musste über sich ergehen lassen, wie Alice die hintere Partie ihres Deckhaares antoupierte und mit winzigen Perlennadeln am Hinterkopf feststeckte. Die Nackenhaare fielen in sanften Wellen über Bellas Schultern und ihren Rücken herab.

Beim Make-up zeigte Alice sich versöhnlicher und begnügte sich mit natürlichen hellrosa und beigen Nuancen, sowie wenig braunem Maskara und minimal rötlichem Lipgloss.

Bella trug eine hyazinthblaue, schulterfreie, bodenlange Diane-von-Fürstenberg-Robe. Der dunkelblaue Farbton brachte ihre helle Haut unglaublich zur Geltung und ließ sie annähernd so blass wie eine von uns erscheinen. Die eingearbeitete Korsage hob ihre Brüste, besonders dann, wenn sie wie jetzt ungeduldig aufseufzte.

„Ha, nimm das, du Loser!", hörte ich Carlisle rufen. Ich riet, dass Edward durch meine Augen in Bellas Ausschnitt einen guten Blick abbekommen hatte, und schmunzelte.

„Alice, das Kleid ist so lang, dass niemand die Schuhe sehen wird!", schimpfte Bella gerade. „Warum quälst du mich mit diesen Dingern?" Anklagend deutete sie auf die silbernen Riemchensandalen, die Alice ihr gerade in deren mit Samtpapier ausgeschlagenem Karton eines New Yorker Designers präsentierte.

„Oh Bella, bittebittebittebitte! Es sind keine Pfennigabsätze und außerdem nur fünf Zentimeter! Bittebittebittebitte!" Alice setzte ihr zuckersüßestes Schmollen auf und Bella lenkte nach ein paar weiteren Minuten des Widerstands schließlich ein.

Während der Kabbeleien der beiden hatte ich mein Make-up beendet, ein Hauch von Muskat, dunkler Schokolade und ein wenig Goldpuder auf den Augenlidern, schwarzer Maskara und minimal schwarzer Eyeliner am unteren Innenlid. Die Brauntöne brachten meine hellgoldenen Irisse zum Strahlen – und ich wusste, dass Carlisle dieser Look gefiel.

Ich trug klassisches Schwarz, wenn auch ziemlich verspielt. Mein Kleid, das ich in zweiwöchiger Arbeit selbst entworfen und geschneidert hatte, war aus fließender schwarzer Seide gefertigt, etwas über knielang, am Saum gerüscht und mit sehr sehr tiefem Rückenausschnitt. Das Dekollete wurde von einem zwei Finger breiten Band gerafft, das auf den Schultern als Träger fungierte, sich im Rücken überkreuzte und noch ein weiteres Mal über auf Höhe der Lendenwirbel zu einer großen Schleife traf. Darunter folgte nochmals eine Handbreit nackter Haut, ehe der Rückenausschnitt endete.

Rose hatte mich als verruchtes Luder bezeichnet, als ich ihr das Kleid vorgeführt hatte, also wusste ich, dass ich verdammt gut darin aussah. Die Louboutin-Pumps, die Rose dazu vorgeschlagen hatte, waren auch nicht übel, eines meiner Lieblingspaare. Elf Zentimeter hohe Bleistiftabsätze, vorn spitz zulaufend und an der Ferse jeweils eine Samtschleife.

Dressed to kill. Ich war mehr als bereit für diesen Abend.

Ich hörte Carlisles Schritte im Flur und gleich darauf sein Klopfen am Türgerüst. „Seid ihr Ladies angezogen?"

„Komm rein, Darling." Ich drehte mich zur Tür und verschlang meinen Mann mit meinen Blicken. Meine Knie wurden so weich wie an dem Tag, als ich ihn bei unserer Hochzeit zum ersten Mal im Smoking gesehen hatte und etwas in meinem Magen begann nervös zu flattern. Was für ein göttlicher Anblick! Die perfekte V-Form seines Brustkorbes, seine schmale Taille, seine muskulösen langen Beine in den maßgeschneiderten Hosen… Ich seufzte glücklich und streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen, lud ihn ein, sich zu mir vor den Spiegel zu setzen.

Goldene Augen mit winzigen bernsteinfarbenen Einsprengseln und das unwiderstehlichste Lächeln auf dem ganzen Planeten. Liebestolle Schmetterlinge tanzten in meinem Bauch.

„Atemberaubend." Carlisle nahm meine rechte Hand und küsste sie, ehe er den Arm um mich legte und seine Augen über meinen kaum bedeckten Rücken glitten, während ich je eine einzelne Perle in meine Ohrläppchen steckte.

„Ein Geschenk? Nur für mich?", neckte Carlisle und zupfte sacht an der Schleife.

„Untersteh' dich.", warnte ich ebenso lächelnd. „Hilf mir lieber mit der Kette."

Ich hob mein Haar an, so dass mein Mann die fünfreihige Perlenkette mit dem Medaillon des Cullen-Wappens in meinem Nacken verschließen konnte.

„Du bist eine wunderschöne Göttin.", flüsterte Carlisle mir ins Ohr. Sein Atem auf meinem bloßen Hals ließ mich erschaudern.

Im Spiegel sah ich, wie Alice vortäuschte, sich in den nun leeren Schuhkarton zu übergeben. Natürlich hatte sie seine Worte gehört. Bella musterte sie verwirrt, sah dann zu mir herüber.

„Oh Esme!", rief sie. „Du bist so… so… Wow!"

Ich lachte auf und Bella wurde rot, weil sie keine passenden Worte für ein Kompliment gefunden hatte.

Ich stand auf und huschte an ihre Seite, reichte ihr meine Hände und zog sie auf die Beine. „Bella, du siehst wunderschön aus." Ich zwinkerte. „Definitiv wow!"

Sie kicherte verlegen und ihr Herz hüpfte aufgeregt. „Wo ist Edward?", fragte sie.

„Drei, zwei, eins.", zählte Alice rasch.

„Schon da.", sagte Edward und kam zu uns ins Bad.

Bella sog scharf die Luft ein und für einen Moment lang glaubte ich, sie würde bei seinem Anblick in Ohnmacht fallen. Jedenfalls schwankte sie ein wenig in meinen Armen und lehnte sich unbewusst kurz an mich, ehe sie die Balance wieder fand und ihr Herz noch schneller als zuvor raste.

Wahrscheinlich wäre meine Reaktion auf Carlisle von vorhin ebenso ausgefallen, wäre ich noch ein Mensch.

_Edward, du siehst wundervoll aus!_, teilte ich ihm mit. Er glich wie Carlisle jedes Bisschen einem Supermodell. Nur sein widerspenstiges Haar verlieh ihm den Charme eines Rebellen.

Er beachtete mich kaum, sondern zog Bella aus meinen Armen an seine Brust. „Du bist umwerfend schön, Bella." Seine Stimme war warm und zärtlich.

Bellas Wangen wechselten von Rot zu blass, dann wieder zu Rot. Sie schlug die Lider nieder. „Du bist es, der mich umwirft.", murmelte sie schüchtern.

_Oh Gott, sind die beiden niedlich! Edward, ich bin so stolz auf euch!_

Er warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu. „Danke, Esme. Und ja, Carlisle gefällt dein Kleid sehr." Er grinste und verdrehte die Augen.

„Darf ich?", fragte er Bella. Sie nickte und unser Sohn hob sie in seine Arme, um sie die Treppe hinab ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen. Alice hopste gut gelaunt hinterher.

Wie es sich anhörte, steckte Emmet die Finger in den Mund und stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. Ein Klatschen verkündete, dass Rose ihm eine über den Hinterkopf gezogen hatte.

„Ihr seht beide unglaublich schick aus.", hörte ich Jaspers Stimme. „Alice, Sweetpie, gut gemacht." Alice kicherte und küsste ihn.

Carlisle schmunzelte über unsere Kinder und bot mir seinen Arm an. „Darf ich bitten, Liebste?"

Ich neigte den Kopf und hakte mich bei ihm unter.

„Und ich werde diese Schleife schon noch aufkriegen.", raunte er mir heiser zu, schwang mich in seinem Arm herum wie zu einer Tanzdrehung und presste seinen Körper an mich. Seine freie Hand glitt über meinen Rücken hinab, streichelte meine Wirbelsäule auf und ab, sank dann herab auf meine linke Pobacke und drückte kurz zu.

Ein Kichern entschlüpfte mir. Ups. „Lass uns nach unten gehen, ja?"

„Heißes Outfit, Mom!", dröhnte Emmet, als wir die Treppe hinab schritten, und duckte sich rausch aus der Reichweite seiner Frau. Rose verdrehte diesmal nur die Augen.

„Halt die Klappe, Emmet!", gab ich zurück. „Wir sehen uns morgen früh, Kinder. Benehmt euch."

}o{

Vor dem Diner fand ein Empfang statt. Wohl oder übel hielten Carlisle, Edward und ich Cocktails in den Händen, während Bella den ihren in vollen Zügen zu genießen schien. Ich fand es gruselig, ihr nur beim Trinken zuzusehen. Bella und Edward hatten nur Fruchtsäfte bekommen, weil sie noch keine 21 waren, und so konnte unser Sohn mit seiner Freundin die Gläser tauschen. Zu blöd, dass Carlisle und ich nicht auch unsere alkoholhaltigen Drinks an Bella loswerden konnten.

Bella unter Alkoholeinfluss wäre wahrscheinlich eine Lebensbedrohung für sich selbst und andere.

Edward warf mir einen Das-ist-nicht-witzig-Blick zu. Ich fand, dass er meine Bemerkung verdient hatte, so prächtig wie er sich über Carlisle und mich amüsierte, während mein Mann und ich den Raum nach einer großen Kübelpflanze oder etwas anderem absuchten, hinter dem wir die Gläser verschwinden lassen konnten.

Ich ertappte Carlisle drei Mal dabei, wie er aus seiner Hosentasche seinen Pieper zog, in der Hoffnung, ein Notfall im Krankenhaus würde verhindern, dass er später noch menschliche Nahrung hinabwürgen würde müssen.

„Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid.", murmelte ich ihm zu, obwohl ich nicht ganz sicher war, dass Ballabende gemeint waren, als ich ihm „in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten" gelobt hatte.

„Du bist ein Engel.", raunte Carlisle zurück.

Wir betrieben Smalltalk mit einigen der Gäste. Bella und Edward blieben für sich und standen in unserer Nähe, obwohl auch Leute in ihrem Alter da waren, obendrein noch Schulkameraden.

„Charlie! Hier drüben!" Bella stützte sich mit einer Hand an Edwards Unterarm ab, um sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen, mit der anderen Hand winkte sie ihrem Vater. „Hier sind wir!"

Ich sah Chief Swan am Eingang des Saals, ein etwas verlegenes, schiefes Grinsen im Gesicht. Er sah gut aus in dem Smoking, den Alice für ihn ausgesucht hatte, jedoch schien es nicht so, als würde er sich auch wohl fühlen.

„Er hat dich nicht gehört, Bella.", flüsterte Edward.

„Dann gehe ich ihn kurz holen." Sie hauchte Edward einen Kuss auf die Wange, drückte kurz seinen Arm und drehte sich um.

Plötzlich geschahen mehrere Dinge auf einmal: Bella lief los, ihr Absatz verhedderte sich im Saum ihres Kleides, sie strauchelte.

Obwohl jede Bewegung vor unseren Augen in Zeitlupe ablief und wir sie theoretisch zu fassen bekommen hätten, konnten wir doch nichts tun, da unsere unnatürlich schnellen Reflexe uns verraten hätten.

Mit der Schulter streifte Bella eine Kellnerin, die gerade mit einem schwer beladenen Tablett randvoller Cocktailgläser an uns vorüber ging. Beide taumelten, die Kellnerin ließ vor Schreck das Tablett los, Bella und sie klammerten sich an einander und schafften es irgendwie, auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Das Tablett und die Cocktailgläser segelten schwungvoll durch die Luft.

Direkt. Auf. Mich. Zu.

Ich wollte rennen, doch ich durfte nicht.

Das einzige, was ich tun konnte, war meine Augen zu schließen und zu beten, dass es schnell vorüber sein möge.

Zuerst trafen mich kleine Tropfen widerwärtig süßen Fruchtsaftes – Orange, Maracuja, Ananas, Banane, Zitrone – vermischt mit Alkoholika – weißer und brauner Rum, Wodka, Sekt, Amaretto, Kirschschnaps – landeten in meinem Dekolletee, begannen in meinen Ausschnitt zu sickern. Dann ergoss sich ein Schwall aus Eiswürfeln und Cocktails und Deko-Spießchen über mein Gesicht, meine Haare, mein Kleid. Die Gläser trafen meinen Körper und zerbarsten an meiner stahlharten Haut, ehe sie in die riesige Pfütze um mich herum zu Boden prasselten.

So schnell das Spektakel für menschliche Augen auch ablaufen mochte, so minutiös fühlte ich die ekelhafte Brühe durch den Stoff sickern, über meine Kopfhaut und mein Gesicht laufen, über meine Brüste, meinen Bauch, meine Schenkel hinab rinnen und in meine Schuhe sickern. Meine schönen Schuhe!

Ich sah, wie Bella ihre Hände vor den Mund schlug und mich mit aufgerissenen Augen schockiert anstarrte. Ihr Herz raste. Das Adrenalin in ihrem Blut schlug mir entgegen. Edward war endlich an ihrer Seite, hielt sie fest.

„Bella, alles okay?", fragte er zuerst sie, und als sie langsam nickte, auch die Kellnerin: „Miss, sind Sie okay?"

Jedes Augenpaar im Saal war auf uns gerichtet.

Charlie Swan hatte keine Mühe mehr, uns zu finden.

Ich kämpfte so lange ich konnte gegen meinen Ekel an, während die süße, klebrige Brühe an mir herabtriefte. Mein Körper war steif wie ein Brett und am Liebsten hätte ich mich wie eine Katze, die in eine volle Badewanne geplumpst war, geschüttelt und gekreischt.

„Iiiiiiiiiiiii! Oh mein Gott!" Ich wusste nicht, ob ich den Atem anhalten sollte, um die Cocktails auf meiner Haut nicht auch noch riechen zu müssen, oder ob ich hyperventilieren sollte. Das war mit Abstand das Scheußlichste, Ekelhafteste, Widerlichste, das ich je erlebt hatte! Haargenau so mussten sich die in Kunstblut gebadeten Menschen aus Emmets Splatter-Filmen fühlen!

„Oh Gott!" Ich versuchte, die langsam trocknende, stinkende Flüssigkeit von meinem Gesicht und aus meinen Haaren zu wischen.

„Esme, Darling?" Carlisle hielt mir aus Armeslänge Entfernung sein Einstecktuch entgegen, damit ich mir das Gesicht abtupfen konnte. Das Zucken in seinen Mundwinkeln verriet mir, wie sehr er versuchte, nicht zu lachen.

Wütend riss ich das Tuch aus seiner Hand und zischte nur für ihn bestimmt: „_Du mieser Verräter_!" Genau als die Cocktails mich trafen war er nämlich einen Schritt von mir gewichen. „Glaub ja nicht, dass du damit davonkommst!"

„Ma'am? Haben Sie sich am Glas geschnitten?", fragte ein Kollege von Carlisle.

„Ich glaube nicht…", sagte ich, so höflich ich konnte, hinter dem Tuch hervor. Ich wurde noch ein bisschen wütender, als ich sah, dass an dem weißen Stoff Spuren meines Make-ups hafteten.

Wahrscheinlich sah ich aus wie ein ertränkter Waschbär.

Carlisles Körper zitterte, so sehr versuchte er, sein Lachen zu beherrschen.

_Halt mich fest, Edward, sonst bringe ich ihn hier und jetzt um!_

Und tatsächlich erschien Edward an meiner Seite und nahm mich am Ellenbogen, nachdem er Bella in die Obhut ihres Vaters übergeben hatte.

„Ihr solltet heimgehen, Mom, Dad.", äußerte er mit Nachdruck.

„Ich muss aus diesem Kleid raus! Sofort!", quiekte ich. Mir war scheißegal, ob ich eine Szene verursachte oder nicht. Ich wollte einfach nur noch weg, raus aus dem Kleid!

„Esme, es tut mir so schrecklich Leid!" Bella sah mich mit riesigen Kulleraugen an, so als ob sie gleich anfangen würde zu weinen.

„Schon gut, Schätzchen, beruhige dich, Bella. Du kannst nichts dafür…", sagte ich hastig. Wir beide traten einen Schritt auf einander zu – verflucht, ich konnte sogar die klebrigen Cocktails zwischen meinen Zehen spüren!

„Pass auf die Scherben auf, Bella!" Carlisle zog Bella an sich, ehe sie mit ihren offenen Sandalen in die Glassplitter treten konnte. Wenigstens zu etwas war der Mann noch zu gebrauchen!

„Oh…", hauchte sie erschrocken. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von Rot zu Blass.

Ein Vampir, der an Bellas Zehen nuckelte, hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Die absolute Krönung des Abends.

„_Carlisle, bring mich einfach nach Hause!_", verlangte ich mit schriller Stimme. Ich konnte das Bedürfnis, mich angewidert zu schütteln, nicht länger unterdrücken.

„Esme!" Bella hielt mir über die Scherben hinweg ihr Umschlagtuch entgegen.

Als ob das helfen würde, so triefend nass wie ich war! Und ich stank obendrein wie eine ganze Schnapsbrennerei.

Da ich nicht reagierte, nahm Edward das Tuch und hielt es mir vor die Brust. Mir dämmerte, dass die nasse, dünne Seide mich wohl hatte nackt erscheinen lassen.

Daher also die viele Aufmerksamkeit.

„Komm, Esme, lass uns gehen." Carlisle hielt immer noch Abstand zu mir. „Edward, ich hole dich später ab."

_Oh, sieh an, seine leidende Ehefrau in den Arm nehmen kann der feine Herr nicht, aber Hauptsache, wir denken an unsere Tarnung!_

„Ich kann Edward heimfahren.", bot Charlie eilig an. „Oder er kann bei uns übernachten. Auf der Couch natürlich.", setzte er hastig hinzu.

„Vielen Dank, Charlie.", antwortete Carlisle.

„Esme, es tut mir wirklich Leid!", begann Bella nochmals.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Bella. Es ist nichts passiert, was eine Dusche nicht wieder richten könnte." Und wenn eine gewisse Person mich nicht gleich in Richtung Dusche fuhr – „Habt noch einen schönen Abend, Kinder, Charlie." Ich brachte ein kurzes Lächeln zustande. „_Carlisle, wir gehen_.", setzte ich eisig hinzu.

Im Hinausgehen hörte ich Bella Edward fragen: „Ist Esme wirklich nicht wütend auf mich?"

„Nein, Bella, wirklich nicht."

„Sie sah aber sehr wütend aus."

Edward gluckste. „Ja, auf Carlisle."

„Oh." Pause. Dann: „Ich hoffe, die beiden streiten sich nicht."

Zu spät, liebe Bella, zu spät.

}o{

Carlisle hielt mich am Arm fest, damit ich nicht schneller als ein Mensch rennen konnte. Meine Hände zuckten danach, sich um seinen Hals zu schließen und ihn zu schütteln.

Wenigstens betätigte er im Laufen schon den Türöffner. Ich riss meine Tür auf und wollte einsteigen.

Carlisle packte mich an der Hüfte. „Warte, Esme, die Autositze!"

„WILLST DU MICH VERARSCHEN?" Meine Blicke schlugen Funken, als Carlisle mir seine Smokingjacke umhängte und mich auf den Beifahrersitz seines beschissenen Mercedes bugsierte.

In 83 Jahren unserer Ehe hatten wir uns kein einziges Mal gestritten. Jedenfalls nie ernsthaft. Wir waren vielleicht gelegentlich ein, zwei Stunden verstimmt gewesen. Aber jetzt war ich darauf vorbereitet, die Pforten der Hölle aufzureißen und Carlisle die apokalyptischen Reiter auf den Hals zu hetzen.

Ich zog demonstrativ meine ruinierten Pumps aus, öffnete das Fenster und warf die Schuhe zornig nach einander in den Wald, als wir die letzten Häuser hinter uns gelassen hatten.

Warum zur Hölle hatte Alice mich nicht gewarnt?

Ich hoffte für sie, dass ihre Entschuldigung etwas Besseres war, als dass sie es gerade irgendwo im Wald mit Jasper trieb.

Mit den Fingern zerrte ich an dem Perlencollier. Sogar zwischen den einzelnen Strängen und meinem Hals sickerte die Cocktailbrühe hervor.

„Lass mich dir helfen.", bot Carlisle an und nahm eine Hand vom Lenkrad.

„Finger weg!", zischte ich ihn an.

Gekränkt starrte er geradeaus auf die Straße. Schwungvoll pfefferte ich den Schmuck auf die Ablage vor mir, das Medaillon mit dem Cullen-Wappen nach unten. Ich hörte das feine Knacken, als die Elfenbeinschnitzerei splitterte.

Wir erreichten unser Haus in Rekordzeit.

Noch im Ausrollen riss ich die Autotür auf und rannte durch die Verbindungstür der Garage ins Haus und hinauf in unser Bad, Carlisle dicht auf meinen Fersen.

Ich warf die inzwischen durchnässte Smokingjacke achtlos auf den Boden und zupfte an der feuchten Seide, die überall an mir klebte. Dieses Kleid war eine Todesfalle!

„Gott, Carlisle, reiß mir dieses verdammte Kleid endlich runter!", schrie ich ihn an. Mich ekelte es so sehr, dass ich den nassen, klebrigen Stoff nicht einmal anfassen wollte.

Er zögerte.

„_Mach endlich!_", herrschte ich ihn an.

„Aber du hast dir damit doch so viel Mühe gegeben!"

Ich brüllte: „_Carlisle Cullen, ich schwöre dir bei allem, was mir heilig_" –

Ratsch!

„Oh Gott, endlich!", kreischte ich und stürmte an ihm vorbei in die Dusche. Beinahe brach ich in meiner Hast den Wasserhahn ab und es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, ehe sich die ersten kalten Wassertropfen aus dem Duschkopf lösten und über meine Haut spülten.

Ich seufzte und schüttelte mich vor Ekel, während ich mich mit dem nächstbesten All-in-one-Shampoo von oben bis unten einseifte, mir dabei BH und Slip vom Körper riss. Ich hatte nie ganz verstanden, warum Carlisle ein Duschgel benutzte, das gleichzeitig ein Shampoo war, aber in diesem Moment hielt ich es für die genialste Erfindung der Menschheit.

Erst beim zweiten Shampoonieren drehte ich die Dusche auf warm.

„Make-up-Entferner!", befahl ich.

Carlisle reichte mir das Fläschchen. Ich sah, dass er seine Fliege geöffnet, das Hemd aus der Hose gezogen und Schuhe und Socken abgelegt hatte. Und ich sah die Beule in seiner Hose.

Für einen Moment starrte ich ihn ungläubig an.

Er schien meinen Blick als Aufforderung zu betrachten, denn er begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Carlisle, was zur Hölle tust du da gerade?", fauchte ich gefährlich leise. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich zu mir unter die Dusche lasse!"

„Esme, Darling…"

„Vergiss es! Nicht über meine _Leiche!_"

„Das ist irgendwie kein gutes Argument."

Ich packte die Shampooflasche und warf sie nach ihm. „Raus hier! SOFORT, BEVOR ICH MICH VERGESSE!"

Die Plastikflasche krachte haarscharf neben seinem Kopf in die Wand, Risse schossen durch die Fliesen, Flüssigseife spritzte auf Teppich und Spiegel.

Carlisle floh.

Und ich kochte vor Wut.

}o{

Ich ließ mir sehr viel Zeit, meine Haare zu föhnen und zu bürsten, bis sie in glänzenden Wogen über meine nackten Schultern herab fielen.

Carlisle hatte mich gekränkt und ich würde ihn leiden lassen.

Mit purer Absicht wählte ich einen hochgeschlossenen, taubenblauen Frotteebademantel und knotete ihn so zu, dass ich vom Hals bis zu den Fußknöcheln bedeckt war. Dennoch lag der Stoff so eng an meinen Rundungen an und schwangen die Säume beim Gehen so weit auf, dass zu erkennen war, dass ich darunter völlig nackt war.

Carlisle saß auf dem Rand unseres Bettes, noch immer in der schwarzen Anzughose und dem weißen, geöffneten Abendhemd, und schaute mich wie ein geprügeltes Hündchen mit großen, dunklen Augen an.

Ich ignorierte ihn.

Langsam und mit wiegenden Hüften ging ich auf meine Seite des Betts, ließ mich nieder, nahm das oberste Buch vom Nachttisch. Ich schwang die Beine auf die Tagesdecke und legte mich zurück in die Kissen. Das bisschen Haut, das der verrutschte Bademantel bei den Bewegungen entblößt hatte, bedeckte ich sofort wieder und kreuzte dann die Fußknöchel.

Ich begann zu lesen.

„Sinn und Sinnlichkeit".

Verdammt. Was hatte mich gestern nur geritten, die Krimis und Psychothriller nach unten zu sortieren? Mir stand der Sinn nach Mord.

„Esme, Liebste?", fragte Carlisle zögernd.

Ich las weiter.

Colonel Brandon hätte sich nie so skandalös benommen. Er hätte sich heldenhaft zwischen mich und die Cocktails geworfen, mit Sicherheit. Und danach die Bedienung zu einem Duell herausgefordert, um Satisfaktion zu verlangen.

„Esme?" Er schien eine neue Taktik zu verfolgen. Sein Tonfall war nicht länger fragend, sondern er probierte jetzt mit tiefer, erregender Stimme eine Reaktion von mir zu bekommen. Ich spürte, wie die Matratze unter seinem Gewicht nachgab und er sich neben mich setzte.

„Esme, mein Augenstern, meine süße kleine Esme, bitte sieh mich wenigstens an. Bitte verzeih mir. Was ich getan habe, war wirklich dumm. Bitte, Liebling, ich muss wissen, ob du noch wütend auf mich bist."

Oho, Betteln. Nicht sehr sexy, Mr. Cullen.

Ohne aufzusehen murmelte ich: „Ich möchte wirklich gerne ungestört lesen, Carlisle."

„Oh Esme, bitte leg das blöde Buch weg und rede mit mir!", flehte er. Ich beging den Fehler, aus den Augenwinkeln nach ihm zu schielen und sofort leuchtete sein ganzes Gesicht in einem erleichterten Grinsen auf.

„Vergiss es. Du kannst dir die Zähne an mir ausbeißen."

Carlisle hielt kurz inne, dann kehrte das schiefe Grinsen auf seine Züge zurück. „Da, meinst du, Liebling?" Er streckte die Hand nach mir aus und fuhr mit den Zeigefinder über die Stelle, an der er mich einst gebissen hatte, um mich zu verwandeln. Seine Fingerkuppe beschrieb zärtliche kleine Kreise. Meine Haut schien unter Strom zu stehen.

Hastig schlug ich seine Hand weg. „Lass das. Ich bin nicht in Stimmung." Mist, er wusste genau, wo meine Schwachstellen waren. Störrisch erklärte ich: „Und ich wäre auch dann nicht in Stimmung, falls du mich jemals anständig um Verzeihung bitten solltest."

„Esme, Darling, bitte sieh mich an. Mir tut es aufrichtig Leid."

Ich hielt meine Augen starr auf das Buch gerichtet.

„Mir tut es Leid, dass ich nicht neben dir stehen geblieben bin, sondern dem Tablett ausgewichen bin."

Wieder reagierte ich nicht, auch dann nicht, als er meine rechte Hand vom Buch löste und in seine Hände zog, kleine Küsse auf meine Fingerknöchel drückte.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich vor allen Leuten über dich gelacht habe. Das hätte ich wirklich nicht tun dürfen." Er drehte meine Hand in seinen warmen Fingern mit dem Handgelenk nach oben, so dass er mich dort küssen konnte, wo einst mein Puls geschlagen hatte.

„Ich hätte mich nie mehr um meine Autositze als um dein Wohlergehen sorgen dürfen, liebste Esme. Das ist das Schrecklichste überhaupt, das ich dir antun konnte." Der Ernst, mit dem er nun sprach, brachte ein erhebliches Stück meines Widerstands zum Schmelzen.

Carlisle küsste meinen Arm hinauf und schob dabei Stückchen für Stückchen den Ärmel des Bademantels hinauf.

„Mhmm, ich liebe den Geruch meines Shampoos auf deiner Haut!", murmelte er.

Es war in der Tat schön, seinen Geruch auf mir zu tragen, aber da konnte ich unter keinen Umständen zugeben.

„Meinetwegen, ich verzeihe dir.", sagte ich gleichgültig. „Jetzt würde ich dennoch gerne weiter lesen."

Carlisle protestierte sofort: „Sinn und Sinnlichkeit? Das hast du doch schon hundert Mal gelesen!"

„Na und? Es ist ein Klassiker. Den kann man gar nicht oft genug lesen."

„Ein Mensch vielleicht! Du hast ein eidetisches Gedächtnis und kennst jedes Wort auswendig!"

„Versuchst du gerade, mich wieder wütend zu machen, _Darling_?", erkundigte ich mich gedehnt über den Buchrand hinweg.

„Bitte, bitte sei nicht länger böse auf mich!", quengelte Carlisle. „Ich tue alles, was du willst!"

Ach ja, alles?

„Gut, dann lass mich jetzt lesen."

Ein gequältes Seufzen antwortete mir. Carlisle nahm seine Hände von meinem Arm und ließ sich auf seiner Seite des Bettes auf das Kissen fallen. Mit der linken Hand fuhr er sich über die Augen, seufzte, blieb mit dem Ellenbogen über dem Kopf liegen.

Was sollte das denn nun wieder? Wieso gab er denn so schnell auf?

Seine rechte Hand ruhte auf seinem nackten Bauch, da seine Hemdschöße auseinander gerutscht waren. Die Finger seiner linken Hand trommelten neben seinem Nabel auf die Bauchdecke, genau dort, wo seine Hose ein wenig hinabgerutscht war und der Beginn seiner hellblonden Ameisenstraße begann.

Ich wollte seine Hände wieder auf meinem Körper!

Verfluchter Bastard!

Ich war diejenige, die ihn am langen Arm verhungern lassen wollte, nicht umgekehrt!

„Du _bist_ immer noch wütend.", stellte Carlisle nach einer Weile geknickt fest.

„Kann sein.", konterte ich trocken. Ehrlich gesagt starrte ich seit einigen Minuten die gleiche Buchseite an und suchte nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Patt-Situation. Hm…

„Kann ich nichts tun, damit du dich wieder besser fühlst?"

Ich nahm meinen oberen Fußknöchel vom anderen und streckte beide Beine aus, wackelte mit den Zehen.

„Eine Fußmassage?", fragte Carlisle hoffnungsvoll. Er hechtete geradezu ans untere Ende des Bettes und kniete sich vor meine Füße.

Ich knurrte, als er eine Hand nach mir ausstreckte.

Fünf Minuten später musste ich zu meiner Schande eingestehen, dass ich bei seinem Mitleid heischenden Welpenblick schwach geworden war. Ich durfte mir nur nicht anmerken lassen, dass es mir gefiel, wie er meine Füße auf seinen Schoß gebettet hatte und mit seinen Fingerkuppen in kleinen Kreisen meine Fußsohlen massierte oder meine Knöchel streichelte…

Meine Wut verblasste und meine abweisende Fassade bröckelte. Ich war haarscharf davor, mit einem Seufzen Carlisles Berührungen nachzugeben, als das Telefon klingelte.

Ich nahm den schnurlosen Apparat vom Nachttisch, setzte mich auf und brachte damit meine Füße aus Carlisles Reichweite, als ich sie im Schneidersitz an meinen Körper zog. Ich sah die Nummer des Swan-Hauses auf dem Display, ehe ich mich meldete.

„Mom, Chief Swan besteht darauf, dass ich hier auf dem Sofa übernachte.", sagte Edward ohne Begrüßung. Im Hintergrund kicherte Bella, obwohl Edwards Wortwahl mich vermuten ließ, dass Charlie mithörte. Wenigstens Bella würde heute Nacht auf ihre Kosten kommen. Was für ein glückliches Mädchen…

„Bella möchte wissen, ob bei dir und _Dad_ alles in Ordnung ist.", fuhr er fort.

„Wenn du damit meinst, ob sein Kopf noch auf seinen Schultern sitzt.", gab ich zurück und warf gleichzeitig einen finsteren Blick auf Carlisle, der bis soeben noch mit hoffnungsvollem Gesichtsausdruck am Fußende meiner Bettseite gesessen hatte.

Anscheinend gab Edward den Hörer an Bella weiter, denn sie sprach als Nächste. „Ihr habt euch doch nicht gestritten?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt. So ein liebes Mädchen.

„Nun ja… Jemand gewisses hat mit dem Streit angefangen, als er wollte, dass ich seine Jacke überziehe, damit die Autositze nicht nass werden." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Schuld in Carlisles Miene zurückkehrte.

Bella schwieg einige Momente überrascht, ehe sie antwortete: „Das traue ich leider jedem in der Familie zu. _Trotzdem war es nicht schön_." Sie erriet wohl, dass Carlisle mithörte.

„In meinen Volvo darfst du jederzeit klatschnass einsteigen, Bella.", schleimte Edward.

„Schatz, kannst du bitte zu Charlie ins Wohnzimmer gehen?", fragte Bella säuerlich. „Ich würde gerne ungestört mit Esme reden."

Es folgte gemurmelter Protest von Edward.

„Geh' Sport anschauen oder sonst was.", gab Bella zurück. „Ich telefoniere."

In kleiner Dämon in mir frohlockte. Oh, Ärger im Paradies. Vielleicht würde Edward wohl wirklich auf dem Sofa übernachten. Oder wenigstens so tun als ob. Wäre ich Charlie Swan, würde ich ohnehin mit meiner Dienstwaffe unter dem Kopfkissen schlafen.

Bereits eine Minute später zogen Bella und ich schonungslos über Edward und Carlisle her. Ersterer schmollte wohl vor Charlies Fernseher in Forks, Letzterer funkelte mich beleidigt vom Fußende meines Bettes an.

Ich wollte heute Abend ausnahmsweise nicht die vernünftige, liebe, geduldige Vampirfrau sein, ich wollte einfach nur eine wütende, aufgebrachte Sechsundzwanzigjährige sein, die über ihren Partner lästerte.

}o{

Ich hätte schneller gehen sollen, denn so hatte ich Carlisle die Möglichkeit gelassen, mich einzuholen. Sein rechter Arm um meine Körpermitte zog mich an seine Brust. Seine linke Hand glitt über meine Schulter und auf meine Kehle, bis er mein Kinn heben konnte.

Sein kühler Atem strich über mein Gesicht als er seine Lippen an mein Ohr brachte.

„Ich werde das nicht länger hinnehmen, Esme.", sprach er leise, aber entschieden. „Dieser Streit ist lächerlich, und du weißt es. Ich habe mich bei dir entschuldigt – mehrfach – ich habe sogar gebettelt."

Carlisles Arm um meine Taille presste mich der ganzen Länge nach mit meinem Rücken gegen ihnen. Ich konnte nicht anders, als den Bewegungen, die er vorgab zu folgen. Die einzige Gliedmaße, die er nicht gefangen hielt, war mein linker Arm, doch wir beide wussten, dass er mir an Körperkraft überlegen war.

Seine Hand auf meiner Kehle dirigierte meinen Kopf weiter zurück, bis er auf seiner Schulter lag. „Du bist meine Frau, meine Gefährtin, und so wirst du dich auch benehmen.", wisperte er mir ins Ohr, während er gleichzeitig seine Erektion gegen meine Pobacken rieb.

Oh Gott. Feuchtigkeit schoss zwischen meine Beine und ich wimmerte auf.

„Du wirst gehorchen, wenn dein Ehemann es wünscht."

Wieder rieb er sich an mir. Hätte er mich nicht gehalten, hätten meine Knie nachgegeben und ich wäre gestürzt. So fühlte es sich jedenfalls an.

Meine linke Hand tastete nach ihm und alles, was ich zu fassen bekam, war Carlisles Hemdschoss. Der Stoff riss in meinem Griff.

Er fauchte und seine Zähne strichen über meine Wange.

Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass es mich so sehr erregte, wenn Carlisle im Befehlston mit mir sprach. Nicht ein einziges Mal in all den Jahren, die wir uns kannten, hatte er auch nur die Stimme gegen mich erhoben. Seine Worte, seine Taten waren immer die eines perfekten Gentleman gewesen.

„Dein Körper gehört mir…" Carlisles linke Hand wanderte von meinem Hals hinab und umfing meine rechte Brust. „…und du wirst mir zu Willen sein, wann immer und auf welche Art ich es dir befehle." Sein Griff um meine Brustwarze war so fest, dass ich vor Schmerzen keuchte. Gleichzeitig schoss der Schmerz in meine Magengrube und weiter zwischen meine Beine. Ich rieb die Schenkel aneinander und keuchte auf.

„Du wirst mir deine Schenkel öffnen, wenn ich es dir befehle."

Er zwickte nun meine andere Brustwarze.

„Du wirst vor mir knien, wenn ich es dir befehle."

Ja, das werde ich, antworteten meine Gedanken willig, während er sich von hinten an mir rieb.

„Du wirst dich für mich bücken, wenn ich es dir befehle."

Und dann biss er mich, genau dort, wo er es schon einmal getan hatte, und ich war verloren.

Carlisle hob mich hoch und trug mich zum Bett, warf mich auf die Lacken, riss zuerst mir den Bademantel vom Leib und entledigte sich dann seiner eigenen Kleidung.

Sein Körper lag mit erregender Kraft auf mir. Er versuchte nicht einmal, sein eigenes Gewicht abzufangen, wie er es sonst immer tat. Ich liebte, was er mit mir anstellte.

Ich schmeckte Carlisles Gift auf meinen Lippen. Seine Zunge war Samt, der meinen Mund liebkoste. Seine Zähne waren Nadeln, die meine Haut durchbohrten. Der Griff seiner Hände war stark und Besitz ergreifend wie nie zuvor.

Ein kehliges Knurren entstieg seiner Brust und als ich die Lider hob und in seine Augen blickte, waren sie nicht länger golden, sondern pechschwarz.

„Knie dich hin.", befahl er atemlos.

Ich gehorchte, sobald er von mir aufstand.

Ich kniete auf allen Vieren mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf dem Bett, während er hinter mir stand, seine linke Hand auf meinem Nacken, die rechte auf seinem Penis, bis er in mich sank.

Lang und prall drang er in mich, berührte bei jedem Stoß neue aufregende Stellen in mir. Sein Hoden schlug rhythmisch gegen meine Öffnung, als er mich wieder und wieder nahm.

Seine Hände kneteten zuerst meine Brüste, dann ließ er mich plötzlich los, so dass ich mit dem Kopf zwischen die Kissen sank. Carlisles Hände waren auf meinen Schenkeln und spreizten mich noch weiter. Ich reckte ihm meinen Po weiter entgegen und Carlisle fluchte, als er härter und tiefer in mich stieß.

„So eng, du kleine Schlampe…"

Ich geriet vor Überraschung fast aus dem Rhythmus. Noch nie hatte er mich _das_ genannt! Es war empörend! Und erregend, als mir sein Tonfall bewusst wurde.

Carlisles Hand glitt zwischen meine Beine, umfing kurz meinen Schamhügel. Ich konnte fühlen, wie er seinen Schaft streichelte, wenn er aus mir und wieder in mich glitt. Zwei Finger der anderen Hand teilten meine Schamlippen und spielten mit meiner Klitoris, verteilten meinen Nektar und dann schob er beide Finger zusammen mit seinem Schwanz in mich. Ich schrie auf. Lichter tanzten vor meinen Augen. Meine Scheidenwände krampften heftiger um Carlisle, als ich mich an irgendeinen Orgasmus vorher erinnern konnte.

Ich kam ein zweites Mal, als er meinen Kitzler fingerte. Ein drittes Mal, als er auf seinen Fingern meinen Saft verteilte und seinen Mittelfinger gerade mal mit der Fingerkuppe zwischen meine Pobacken schob.

Er wusste, wie sehr es mich anturnte, wenn er das tat, während wir fickten, auch wenn er sonst zärtlicher war.

„Wie gefällt dir das, meine Hure?", keuchte er an meinem Hals. Wieder biss er mich. Ich wusste, dass die Abdrücke seiner Zähne mich noch tagelang als die Seine zeichnen würden. Er markierte meinen Körper und machte mich zu seiner Sklavin.

Jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Schwanz in mich trieb, strich sein Atem mit einem Keuchen über meinen Nacken.

„Gefällt es dir, Schlampe?"

Ich wimmerte vor Lust.

„Sag' es!", herrschte er mich an.

„Jaaaa!", schrie ich. „Gott, jaaa! Meeehr…" Ich wusste selbst nicht mehr, was ich murmelte, als sein kalter Samen in mich schoss und ich ihn mit mir in den nächsten Höhepunkt riss.

Carlisles Bewegungen wurden fahrig, er schrie auf, schauderte. Beinahe stieß er mich von sich, als er seinen noch immer halb erigierten Penis aus mir zog.

Wir bissen uns mehr als dass wir uns küssten.

Ich zitterte in seinem Schoß.

Carlisle wich einen Moment lang von mir, dann war er wieder über mir, kniete zwischen meinen geöffneten Beinen. Ich fühlte mich fantastisch, wie im Rausch, als könne ich nie wieder geradeaus laufen.

Er hob mein linkes Bein, streichelte die Rückseite meines Schenkels hinauf und fuhr mit der rechten Hand über meine nasse Spalte. Er hob die Finger an seine Lippen, kostete meinen Saft, ehe er mir seine Hand anbot. Seine Augen waren noch immer nachtschwarz.

Ich ergriff sein Handgelenk und zog ihn zu mir, leckte über seine Finger und sog seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger in meinen Mund.

„Hmmmm.", summte ich um seine Finger und schloss die Augen. Ich schmeckte nicht nur mich selbst, sondern auch sein Sperma.

Ich schrie auf, als für einen Sekundenbruchteil Carlisles Atem über meine Lenden strich, und er gleich darauf seine Zunge immer wieder in mein Innerstes stieß, schneller als ein Mensch es je vermocht hätte.

Ich biss auf seine Finger, doch als er meinen G-Punkt fand, keuchte ich auf. Seine Finger verließen meinen Mund und ich fühlte seinen Daumen auf meinem Kitzler.

„Härter!", verlangte ich. „Schneller!"

Carlisle verdoppelte seine Bemühungen.

Ich sah ihm so lange zu, wie ich es vermochte. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten meinen Blick, während ich meine Hände in sein blondes Haar grub und ihn in meinem Schoß gefangen hielt.

Ich war so kurz davor zu kommen, dass ich bereits bei jeder winzigen Berührung seiner Zunge aufschrie, als er meine Hände packte und sie gewaltsam aus seinem Haar löste.

Mit seinem vollen Gewicht presste Carlisle mich auf das Bett. Er schob eine Hand zwischen uns und presste seinen Schwanz gegen mich, vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen meinen Brüsten.

Wir beide keuchten, als er mich mit seiner ganzen Länge in einem Stoß nahm.

Wie Tiere fauchten und stöhnten wir, schnappten mit den Zähnen nach dem anderen, verloren jede Kontrolle über uns, als wir in höchster Ekstase fickten.

Rittlings setzte ich mich auf ihn, kreiste mit meinen Hüften über seinen Lenden, so dass unsere Geschlechter aneinander rieben.

Ich beugte mich zu ihm herab und fing seine Unterlippe mit meinen Zähnen, befahl ihm dann, die Arme über dem Kopf zu lassen.

Meine Fingernägel kratzten über seine Brust, seine Bauchmuskeln. Sein Schwanz zuckte in mir und wuchs.

Carlisle fauchte und stieß mir von unten entgegen.

Nicht lange und Carlisle zerbrach die Stangen des Bettgestells am Kopfende. Seine Hände waren auf meinen Hüften und hielten mich so fest, dass ich mich kaum mehr bewegen konnte, als er seinen Schwanz in kurzen, harten Stößen in mich trieb.

}o{

Mit derselben Gewalt, mit der wir einander genommen hatten, mussten wir uns beim Sonnenaufgang von einander lösen. Unsere Kinder würden bald zurückkehren und das zerstörte Mobiliar reichte bereits aus, um Emmet und Jasper zu tagelangen Anzüglichkeiten zu verleiten.

Ich bettete meinen Kopf an Carlisles Brust. „Streiten ist doch gesund, oder?"

„War das gesund genug, liebste Esme?" Seine Hand streichelte träge über meine Schultern und mein Rückgrat auf und ab.

„Sag du's mir. Du bist der Doktor."

Statt einer Antwort küssten wir uns und ich zog ihn wieder auf mich.

„Es gibt anscheinend doch noch Dinge, die wir nicht über den anderen wissen.", stellte ich irgendwann fest, während Carlisle an meinem Ohrläppchen knabbert. „_Unanständige_ Dinge."

Carlisle hörte auf mit dem Küssen und sah mich an. „Dir hat es gefallen." Er klang erleichtert.

„Sehr, mein Liebster." Ich drehte ihn auf den Rücken und legte mich auf ihn. „Ich dachte, das hättest du bemerkt." Wir küssten uns langsam und zärtlich, während Carlisles eine Hand mein Gesäß streichelte und seine andere mit meinem Haar spielte.

Fast atemlos murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen: „Das nächste Mal bin ich dran, Carlisle." Ich strich ihm eine hellblonde Strähne aus der Stirn und zeichnete mit den Fingerkuppen seine Augenbrauen, seine Nase, seine vollen Lippen nach. „Und _du_ wirst mein Sklave sein."

Carlisle lächelte und küsste die Spitze meines Zeigefingers, ehe er mit einem fast koketten Augenaufschlag und vor Erregung dunkler Stimme antwortete: „Ja, Herrin."


End file.
